


[F4M] The hot girl next door desperately wants you to impregnate her

by Taurean_adift



Series: The Hot Sex Addict Next Door [1]
Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Cum Addict, F/M, Hard Fucking, Impreg Fetish, Seduction, breeding addict, sex addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: The hot girl next door has been lusting after you for so long. Tonight, after your girlfriend leaves, she knocks on your door and confesses the most lewd secret you've ever heard. It gets you so worked up you forgot to even ask her name.
Series: The Hot Sex Addict Next Door [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082009
Kudos: 8





	[F4M] The hot girl next door desperately wants you to impregnate her

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [F4M] The hot girl next door desperately wants you to impregnate her [sex addict] [cum addict] [breeding addict] [impreg] [cheating] [seduction] [hard fucking] [cum in me]**

**SCRIPT**  
**\------**

***SFX: DING DONG***

  
[FLUSTERED, SLIGHTLY DELIRIOUS TONE]

Hey!

I’m sorry for calling on you so late, but...

I was waiting for your girlfriend to leave and I’ve been waiting for hours.

What? Oh, no no. No, I’m not in any trouble. Well, not like an emergency anyway.

Actually, yes, in a way, it’s an emergency, but nothing to worry about.. uhm... can I come in?

Thanks.

  
Water? Uh, yes... or, do you have something stronger?

Yeah, that’ll work. Better make it a double, heh.

Thanks.

Have I been crying? Oh, I didn’t realise. Yes, I guess I was... but no, not because of boy trouble or... actually in a way, it is. 

Sorry, I’m not making much sense.

Erm... I’m not sure how to put this.

Okay, I know we’re neighbours but we’ve hardly spoken, and I see you all the time with your girlfriend.

And I don’t know anything else about you except that... you’re incredibly attractive, heh. 

And you’re a good person, coz... well, you let me in at this hour though you hardly know me.

  
[SWALLOWING DRINK IN ONE GULP] Gulp!

Uh... can I have another? Thanks, you’re really being kind.

  
Thanks.

[SWALLOWING DRINK IN ONE GULP] Gulp!

God, that helps.

I know you’ve so many questions, and I’m trying to find a way to explain.

Okay, here goes. Uh...

First of all, I’m not crazy. Although I might seem like it now.

I’m actually a successful lawyer, and I wished I caught you in a better time and...

Oh yeah, I’m still in my work clothes. Right. 

Well I mention that so you’d know I usually have my life sorted.

I’m single, I don’t have a boyfriend. I mean, I used to but we broke up couple months ago.

Oh, no don’t worry, that’s not what’s bothering me.

I... okay, here goes. I... am an addict.

No, not drugs or alcohol. The third kind... in the trifecta of addictions.

No [LAUGH] not smoking.

I’m a sex addict. Hoo... there, I’ve said it.

...

Well, say something. Are you...

You don’t know what you’re feeling?

That’s okay. I can read your expression.

Uhm... you see, I’m someone so attuned to... desire, I recognise it in others.

I can spot it, you know. People like me, we seek each other out. 

Like, well... and don’t be embarrassed, I’m just making an observation...

I know how you keep looking at my cleavage.

No, it’s okay. I know this blouse is low cut and I do have nice tits, heh.

**[SLOW DOWN, START TO BE MORE GENTLE AND SEDUCTIVE]**

I know what you’re probably thinking. How can someone so pretty be a sex addict.

It’s not vanity. I know what I look like. In my therapy sessions, I learnt to be honest with my reality, what I am and what I am not.

And I know you always check me out in my sports bra when we pass each other in the hallway. Even when you’re with your girlfriend.

You find me attractive, don’t you?

No, you don’t have to be polite about it. What I mean is, you find me fuckable, don’t you?

Hey... it’s okay. Can I sit closer to you?

I know you’re feeling uncomfortable, but trust me, the reason you’re feeling like that is because you’re suppressing your natural desire.

Let me be close to you...

There... see? It’s not so bad.

Take my hand... mmm... see, I’m a real person. Physical touch is always reassuring.

No, don’t pull away, let me hold your hand, please.

Thank you.

Mmm... I love the feel of your hand, so warm and... comforting.

I’ve got a hunch... and I’ll know if you’re lying...

But the thought that your attractive neighbour is a sex addict... is turning you on, isn’t it?

Hmmm... you don’t have to say it, I can see it in your face.

Because you know what sex addiction means, don’t you.

**[SLOWLY, SEDUCTIVELY]**

I... love... to fuck.

I NEED to fuck. All the time. 

I’m addicted to fucking. Especially good looking boys like you.

But more than that... I'm addicted to cum.

It's got to a point where nothing else gets me off except cum deep inside my pussy.

Fresh, hot cum spilling inside my womb.

Oh fuck, just saying that is making my cunt so wet.

  
Uhm... can I sit in your lap and tell you more? Please...

Okay, you’re not saying anything, but you’re not saying no either, so...

I can see it in your face.

It’s okay... it’s okay... 

Just gonna straddle you like this... but I need to pull up my skirt around my waist...

It’s alright... you can put your hands on my legs... feel my smooth skin...

And... I don’t mind you looking at my tits... in fact... why don’t I unbutton this more...

Mmmm... yeah... that desire on your face is making me horny...

You want to fuck me, don't you?

You want to spurt all that hot cum inside my pussy.

  
No, shh... please... don’t fight it. I promise, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.

Are you thinking of your girlfriend?

Were you fucking her before she left? No...?

Good. Coz... I really want your cum as fresh as possible.

I can feel your cock straining in your pants... it’s so hard, daddy.

Shh... why are you fighting your desire...

Let’s go slow... don’t be afraid...

I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long.

I’ve managed to control my addiction for a time.

But... after my boyfriend left, I’ve had a relapse.

So, for the past two months, I’ve been fucking all our neighbours.

Even the married ones. You know that lovely family in the corner apartment?

Yeah, the husband would sneak into my apartment almost every day and we’ll fuck so hard and so loud I thought his wife might catch us.

I fucked that single guy, that muscular dude. Yeah.

We’d spend all night fucking and sucking. But, too bad he moved out.

I’ve tried fucking strangers I met on Tinder and I let drunk guys pick me up at bars and I’d suck their cocks in the car.

  
But you’re the one I really want.

I mean it. You've always been my first choice.

I’ve wanted to fuck you from the start.

**[GETTING MORE HORNY AND DESPERATE]**

Oh god, your cock is so hard...

Let me unzip your pants... That’s right, you just sit there and let me have my way...

You’re not doing anything wrong, don’t worry.

And... oh fuck, your cock is so wet...

Are you so turned on baby? Let me rub my thumb over your head... ooooh... so much pre-cum.

Groan for me baby.

Let yourself go... mmmm... you’ve never met a wanton woman before huh?

Someone who just wants to fuck... with no strings attached.

Yes, rip off my blouse... Ooo... Take off my bra...

Ahhh fuck baby... oooo yesss... Suck my nipples... bite them... fuckkk...

Ooo... daddy, you love my tits, don’t you?

You love my body?

  
**[KEEP MOANING BETWEEN LINES]**

Feel under my skirt... Ohhh... I took off my panties before I came here.

I was teasing my clit, waiting for your girlfriend to leave.

Ahhh fuck... daddy, my cunt is dripping...

Oh, god, keep rubbing my cunt...

Oh, god, you’re making me cry...

No, you’re not hurting me. I cry when I’m too horny and I can’t control myself...

I was losing my mind earlier... I was SO desperate to fuck you...

You. Not anyone else. I want you.

I want you to fuck me bareback.

I want to feel your naked cock inside my naked cunt.

I want your pre-cum mixed with my pussy juices.

Yes daddy, I want you to shoot all your sperm deep into my womb.

Oh god, that thought is driving me so fucking crazy.

It’s so reckless... so dirty...

I wanna do that all day with you.

Just raw fucking and raw cumming and knowing you could get me pregnant.

Oh fuck...

  
**[FRANTIC MOANING BETWEEN LINES]**

Oh god, yes, push me to the floor... tear off my skirt...

Oh fuck my little cunt, daddy...

God yes, pound me so hard! Fuck... harder... ohh

Oh god... your unprotected cock... oh fuck...

This is so wrong... you’re fucking me raw...

Oh daddy, you wanna cum in me?

You wanna shoot your seed in my fertile womb daddy?

Ooo, that got you all worked up huh?

Ohh, you wanna make me your breeding slut?

Fuck me till I’m pregnant with your hot seed?

Oh fuck... fill my tummy with your cum, daddy.

Oh god, yes, spurt in me...

Shoot your sperm deep inside me...

Breed your little slut. 

Oh my god... yes... yes...

I’m cumming...

Cum in me... pleaseee...

  
[ IMPROV ORGASM]

Keep fucking me...

I want every drop of your cum inside me...

Oh fuck...

I’m cumming again...

[ IMPROV ORGASM]

  
[PANTING]

  
Mmm... let me clean you up.

[SUCKING AND LICKING ]

Don’t wanna waste even a single drop of this lovely white seed.

Mmmm... I love how you taste...

Mmm... so good...

  
[GIGGLE]

So, er... do you want my number?

Text me when your girlfriend’s not around.

Oh, my name [LAUGH]

I forgot we didn’t actually introduce ourselves.

Hi, my name is **[END HERE].**

/scriptend


End file.
